One piece DxD (English translation)
by AlliedStar
Summary: In a fierce clash against Kaido. Luffy crashes and stumbles in a world of Devils, Fallen angels and Angels. How will the future King of the pirates hold his own in this new world.
1. Disclaimer

Original source material: Eiichiro Oda and Ichiei Ishibumi

This story is not written by me. The actual author is an Indonesian writer named Arysta101. I'm just translating the story for all English readers. At the time I'm doing this there is an official English one from him, but its only one chapter and he has not touched the English version in a while. I want to do this because this story is one of the best-written crossover stories I've seen in a while and I find it disappointing that most people who don't know Indonesian can't enjoy this fun crossover. If I ever see him updating the English version or messaging me to erase this I will most likely take it down.

Update 1/9/2019

Great news. Arysta101 or on Wattpad arystarss has approved of my translations. Now I don't have to worry about taking this down and I am free to translate his other stories.


	2. Chapter 1 The Battle With Kaido

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi

warning: non-canon, etc.

Written By: Arysta101/arystarrs

'' I told you that you will not be able to beat me straw hat, Trafalgar '' said Kaido mocking the two.

'' Shut up! '' Luffy shouted. Luffy ran towards Kaido to attack him '' Gear 3 '', Luffy said while biting his thumb on his fingers. '' gomu-gomu no elephant gun! '' Luffy shouted as he launched his attack which was coated with armament haki.

But Kaido did not feel anything from the attack, With such a large body such attacks are nothing to Kaido, Kaido then replies to Luffy's attack with his big fists. Immediately Luffy moved near the law, while kaido destroys the mountain behind Luffy.

'' Mugiwara-, you better be careful with his physical strength, he can destroy a mountain with just his fist "'law tries to tell Luffy to be careful, Luffy nodded understanding.

'' it looks that you guys are exhausted huh? hahaha '' laughed Kaido while mocking Luffy and Law.

'' huft, huft, goddamn how do we deal with this? '' said Luffy while tired.

'' Turns out dropping a yonko is not as easy as imagined '' law amazed by the power of a yonko. '' well, come on mugiwara-yes, I will go with you, ROOM! '' law while coating his sword with armament, as well as Luffy's hand, '' Gear Second! '' Luffy shouted using his second gear so his body was pink with smoke surrounding it.

'' Luffy and law ran to face kaido, the two headed towards him, kaido then raised his hand to attack the two, but Luffy disappeared at the speed of his second gear while law used his shambles technique so it was not exposed to Kaido's blow.

luffy arrives behind kaido '' feel this! '' Luffy said as he extended his arms back ... '' REDHAWK '' Luffy shouted as he launched his fierce arm forward at Kaido's back, Law came from the front of Kaido to attack... '' Injection Shot ! '' yelled Law and stabbed kaido with his sword.

Kaido who is now exposed to both powerful attacks and then hit back by hitting law but law directly teleported with objects around him and use the Gamma Knife to attack kaido.

Luffy then jumps onto the head of kaido and attacks the head '' Gear 3, Gomu-Gomu no Grizzly Magnum! '' Luffy yelled at the head . a powerful explosion ensued, Luffy and law stepped back to avoid the explosion.

The two saw their own blast area

'' are we successful? '' asked Luffy

'' I do not know '' answered law.

'' it turns out you guys are also strong '' Luffy and law immediately surprised to see Kaido in the crater standing up straight.

'' it turns out our attack does not work '' said law

'' well when it's an all-out attack '' said Luffy

'' okay '' law responds to Luffy to issue an all-out attack.

'' Gear 3, Room '' yelled Luffy and law together. Luffy goes to the front line to attack kaido '' Gomu-Gomu no ... '' Luffy shouts get ready to launch the attack, while the law from behind Luffy began to launch the attack by lifting his finger.

'' so you guys will issue a full attack huh? well go ahead '' challenged kaido

'' Elephant Gatling Gun! ''

'' Chaos! ''

Luffy struck his elephant gun quickly while law was using the material in the room thrown at the kaido.

Kaido then strikes in a row so his fist meets the elephant gun Luffy and kaido also destroy the material thrown in his direction.

The clashes continued, until a strange light burst in the battle between Kaido vs. Luffy and Law.

the light was so bright that it glittered their eyes.

'' What is this! '' Luffy while closing his eyes with his arm.

'' I do not know, I do not know mugiwara-ya '' shouted law.

After the light disappears, Law starts rubbing his eyes, he sees the area around him, in his mind like losing something ...

'' where is mugiwara? ''

In the town of Kouh.

there is now a child lying in the garden of the town of kouh, then the child awakens from his sleep. the boy looked around the area in the park, the child was confused with his surroundings.

'' where am I now?

CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2 Luffy In A Whole New World

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi

warning: non canon, etc.

Written by: Arysta101

IN CLUB SCHOOL ROOM

In the school club room, the two occupants of the room are women, one woman has blood red hair with a slim body (sexy) and has a big breast size, as well as other women who is in the room but has black hair and wears a ribbon in her hair.

'' Akeno! '' called the red-haired woman, while the person in the call instantly turned towards her.

'' What is is bucho? '' asked Akeno.

'' Do you not feel any strange energy '' replied Rias

'' Strange energy? '' Akeno was confused with Rias words. Akeno also started to feel the strange energy talked about by Rias earlier.

'' yes you're right, I also feel the strange energy '' after hearing the words Akeno and Rias got up from her seat.

'' the origin of this energy comes from kouh town park '' said Rias while turning from the window towards the Kouh town park.

'' So what do we do ?, do we have to check the park? '' asked akeno who was getting ready with the answer of her bucho.

'' Of course, I am curious about this energy '' Rias and akeno get ready to go to the park where they will find something very interesting.

WHILE IN THE KOUH CITY PARK

Luffy looks confused, he looks toward the surrounding park. He thinks this place is not in Wano.

'' Where am I ? '' Luffy thought while exploring the surrounding park, luffy saw the fountain, the lawn chairs, the garden lights, and the trees, luffy also realized that it was night.

'' Did I not fight Kaido in the afternoon why is it suddenly night, strange? '' thought luffy with his slow head.

'' oh yeah, I was fighting Kaido with Law ''Luffy immediately went searching the whole park by running but did not find law or Kaido.

'' Where did I go! '' Luffy shouted annoyed because of the search for law and kaido but did not find anything.

'' oh yeah '' luffy remembered , he also uses Observation haki to feel life in that area, luffy keeps looking but finds nothing but ultimately luffy feels the presence of life coming from the front.

'' finally there is someone '' thinking luffy looking forward.

Luffy runs forward to look for the man, after running fast enough luffy finds the guy, but luffy feels weird with the guy's clothes, the guy is wearing a closed suit like a detective with his hat, most people would be creeped out but not for luffy according to luffy the guy has cool clothes.

That guy has cool clothes'' said luffy with starry eyes. while the man did not make a sound.

'' I thought there was a pretty strong energy here but I just met a lowly man '' said the man. Dohnaseek hopes that he will find interesting things instead of meeting a human boy, the boy is dressed in a long-sleeved red cardigan with four tombos, has a thin but muscular body, short blue pants with a yellow belt, wears a straw hat with a scar under his left eye, and had a scar on his chest, even Dohnaseek felt a shudder with the wound from which he found scaring, "he thought.

Luffy feels unconcerned, he still admires the man's clothes while the person feels weird with the boy's attitude.

'' hey , do you believe in the fallen angels? '' asked the man. Luffy confused with the question. Luffys mind is a bit lost '' fallen angels? ''

'' yes, I believe '' luffy replied with a smile, because luffy has went on a lot of adventures and has met with other races in the world one piece.

While the man who had heard Luffy's answer just smiled and finally laughed.

'' hahahahahaha '' the man laughed

Luffy was confused at the man for suddenly laughing.

'' why are you laughing old guy? '' asked luffy.

'' you are an interesting man, well I will show you the fallen angel form '' the man replied, suddenly the man immediately took out large wings, the wings were like crow wings coupled with feathers similar to crows, luffy who saw this was instantly amazed with his glowing eyes as bright as the lights.

'' look human, I am the dohnaseek the fallen angel '' said dohnaseek with an arrogant voice, dohnaseek wanted to see the reaction of the human child but the child's reaction is different from what he imagined.

'' kereeeeeeeeeeen! '' Luffy shouted

dohnaseek feels weird with the nature of the boy, usually ordinary human beings will be afraid of seeing his wings, but this child is like seeing a miracle '' strange '' he thought

'' wow, gramps that is so cool how do you do it? '' said luffy amazed.

'' because I am a fallen angel '' answered dohnseek, dohnaseek then raised his hands and on his hands appeared a gigantic luminous spear.

'' because you have seen me, I must kill you '' Dohnaseek

luffy who hears just stares neutrally, dohnaseek then throws the spear towards luffy, luffy then uses observation haki to avoid the spear easily, dohnaseek surprised by the man that can avoid his spear with ease.

'' what '' he thought dohnaseek distrusted, then he took out more spears and threw them in the direction of luffy but luffy easily avoided all the throws '' this is too slow '' luffy thought as he dodged all the dohnaseek lance pitch.

dohnaseek was upset that all the spears he threw away were easily avoided by a human and then pulled out a bigger spear, the spear was as big as a house. luffy who saw it only had a neutral look.

dohnaseek then throws the giant spear towards luffy, the spear was about to hit where luffy stood, dohnaseek think if he has managed to kill luffy but ...

'' woy, your too slow gramps '' Suddenly luffy is behind the dohnaseek, dohnaseek does not believe this incident, '' did he just avoid my giant spear '' thought dohnaseek.

'' Gramps does have a strange power but I will not lose '' said luffy who then hit dohnaseek in the stomach, throwing strong punches making dohnaseek vomit blood and then thrown into the tree behind the park.

'' wow, I did not think I could punch that hard without haki, is it because of my practice with rayleigh? '' luffy thought smiling as he remembered his teacher, he was the one who taught luffy how to use haki. luffy then sees his thrown tree dohnaseek.

'' fuck man, how can he avoid my spear? '' dohnaseek still feels the pain in his stomach '' what kind of punch it is, very sick ''. dohnaseek then strikes Luffy at close range using his spear, luffy who sees the dohnaseek intent on stabbing him with his spear, luffy then uses the armament haki and raises his black hand to protect him from the spear, the spear is broken after colliding with luffy's hand. Luffy then hit dohnaseek head with armament haki, dohnaseek felt his head get slammed with iron steel, dohnaseek then slammed deep into the garden fountain then crushed dohnaseek.

luffy looks at the fountain where the dohnaseek is thrown, he can still feel that he's still alive.

"damn shit, how can he destroy my spear of light? '' dohnaseek still does not believe in this incident.

'' hey, dohnaseek '' said a mysterious voice.

'' Reynare, what's up? '' asked dohnaseek with his communication magic

'' you have to go back to headquarters right now! ''

'' What is going on ? ''

'' azazel-sama calls us ''

'' cih, okay '' answered dohnaseek, he looks at luffy who still had a neutral look

'' what is it?, do you want to fight again? '' luffy said while using a fighting pose.

dohnaseek did not say a word and then flew away leaving luffy, luffy who saw the man fly into the sky leaving him disappeared. luffy who sees the fallen angel leaving him just shrugs.

'' what's with that guy suddenly picking a fight'' luffy now confused on what he will do now. soon his stomach sounded.

'' hell, I'm hungry '' luffy said while holding his stomach.

'' I should be looking for food '' said Luffy straight to find food left the park.

'' What is this ?! '' said Rias when she reached kouh town park, she saw kouh city park as affected by natural disasters. the garden chairs were broken, the garden lights smashed, fallen trees, and a shattered fountain in the middle of the garden.

'' What is this ? '' said akeno, surprised by the atmosphere in the park.

'' what's this bucho? '' asked Akeno.

'' I do not know I know, but it seems there has been a fight here '' said president when viewing the garden.

'' maybe we are late when we got here, maybe there was a fallen angel here because of the strange energy '' said Akeno to the chairman.

'' seems so '' says the president agreeing with Akeno. '' So what do we do now? ''

'' should we go back and think about what has happened '' bucho?

'' okay '' akeno then remove teleport symbol and disappear from the park.

**Overpowered here? Luffy has a stronger physical than ordinary people because since childhood luffy was training by his grandfather inhumanly plus he has the three types of haki. Thanks who have read kalo happy with my story do not forget the review author**


	4. Chapter 3 Residence

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi

warning: non-canon, etc.

Written by Arysta101/arystarrs

Luffy is currently walking on the highway at night, he holds his empty stomach,

'' oh ya, I have to find food! '' shouted Luffy

as he passes through a warehouse, Luffy feels something inside the warehouse using his haki.

'' Looks like someone is in there '' Luffy is curious and goes directly to the warehouse and without thinking he went straight into the warehouse.

'' hello ...! '' Luffy tried to call someone in the warehouse but no one answered, Luffy saw that the warehouse was empty. Luffy decides to get away from the building but ...

'' Well, there seems to be a human being here '' said a strange voice.

Luffy hears a sound, the voice comes from the top of the barn, Luffy looks up at the barn and sees a giant spider.

'' I did not think anyone would dare go into my territory'' said the spider.

Luffy who saw the giant spider was not afraid, the spider then approached Luffy.

'' like her my dinner this time was a human '' the spider monster showed her poisonous fangs toward Luffy.

The spider monster jumps directly towards Luffy, but Luffy swiftly avoids the attack.

Luffy then retaliates by hitting her with the force of his punch, **'' gomu-gomu no pistol,''** Luffy's hand then extends hitting the spider in front of him, the spider bounces a few feet to the back of the barn.

'' You think I'll get hit like that '' said Luffy smiling.

The spider rose from the wreckage of the warehouse and looked at Luffy with a sharp glance, the spider suddenly sprayed poison from her mouth, Luffy who saw the poison avoided the attack but one drop of the poison spray hit Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy is not too worried about the poison because he remembered the words of Chopper that Luffy's endurance against poison is very strong thanks to Magellan's poison that almost killed him and made Luffy's immune system very tolerant to very high poison.

**'' gomu-gomu no muchi ''** yelled Luffy, his legs kicked vertically toward the spider, the spider went bouncing into the wall of the warehouse.

' Okay, I'll end this! '' Luffy shouted, suddenly Luffy hands shrouded in haki.

'' gomu-gomu no .. '' Luffy slid forward to attack the spider, **'' bazooka ''** Luffy shouted directly hitting the spider's stomach with his palms with armament haki.

the spider felt the pain in her stomach which was struck by Luffy's punch, then bounced far back.

Luffy sees the spider crushed against the wall

'' Well, it looks like I managed to beat her, shishishis '' Luffy laughs over his victory.

Luffy then intends to leave the old warehouse, but Luffy sees a cocoon hanging between the cobwebs above the warehouse.

'' What is that? '' Luffy felt the aura in the cocoon.

out of curiosity Luffy then extended his hand holding the cocoon then pulled it down, Luffy sees a human-sized cocoon. then out of curiosity with the inside of the cocoon, Luffy then opened the cocoon.

And it turns out that in the cocoon turned out to be a sleeping girl. The girl is wearing school clothes, wearing a short skirt thigh and had a sizeable breast size.

Luffy is puzzled by what to do with the woman who then tries to wake up.

'' Hey, are you okay? '' Luffy shook the woman's body to wake her up. the woman woke up from sleep, she rubbed her eyes to see clearly, she saw the face of Luffy, first, she saw Luffy's black eyes with a sewing scar under his left eye, then saw Luffy's hair, suddenly the woman shouted.

'' kyaaa. monster! '' shouted the woman who slapped Luffy's face.

Luffy who was hit by the slap was immediately thrown back and fell. Luffy then gets up and scolds the woman.

'' What are you doing?! '' Luffy shouted having received in a sudden slap. while stroking the slap of the girl.

The women was still very frightened by the spider monster.

'' No! go away spider monster! '' shouted the girl.

'' Hey I'm not a monster! '' Luffy shouted soothing the girl.

the girl then ventured to open her eyes then saw Luffy.

'' Who are you ? '' asked the woman.

'' I'm the one who should say that! '' Luffy shouted irritably.

'' Where is the spider monster? '' asked the girl again.

'' Spider monster? '' Luffy then remembered the giant spider he had just defeated.

'' You mean that '' said Luffy while referring to the giant spider corpse lying behind the barn.

the lady saw the spider at Luffy's point, she saw the giant spider she was looking for, surprised the woman was immediately terrified.

'' Kyaaaaaa! '' the woman shouted in fear then headed for Luffy and accidentally hugged Luffy.

Luffy who was confused by the woman's behaviour, who had quietly arrived-frightened.

'' Hey, are you okay? '' Luffy asked worried about the woman.

'' please save me from that monster '' said the woman.

'' hey calm down, the spider is dead '' Luffy said soothing the woman

'' What, it's dead? '' the woman then saw the spider again and sure enough, the spider did not move at all.

'' thank goodness '' said the woman she was happy because the thing she feared was gone, after a few minutes hugging Luffy, the woman was instantly woken up with what was done immediately release Luffy with embarrassment.

'' sorry '' said the woman with embarrassment, the woman could feel Luffy's muscular body, Luffy not buttoning his shirt revealed his six-pack stomach to make the woman more embarrassed.

'' hey now what else? '' Luffy asked irritably with the woman's attitude.

'' n-n-no nothing '' said the woman that still had a red color on her cheeks.

'' so what are you doing here? '' asked Luffy.

'' I was kidnapped by the spider monster when I was in school '' replied the lady who was gloomy. Luffy then looked at her seriously.

'' At that time there was no one there to help me, I'm scared, I was afraid the spider would eat me like prey, '' said the woman who began to cry...

'' hey calm down, now you're safe '' said Luffy soothing the woman. after the woman cleans her tears she sees Luffy with a smile.

'' thank you for saving me '' said the woman as she downed her thanks.

'' no problem, shishishishi '' said Luffy with a laugh.

Suddenly Luffy's stomach rings, Luffy immediately drops.

'' Hey, are you okay '' asked the woman worried.

'' ouch, I'm hungry '' said Luffy.

'' Are you hungry? '' asked the woman.

'' yes, I haven't eaten for 2 days '' said Luffy, since fighting with Kaido

'' Then will you come to my house, maybe I have food at my house '' invited the woman.

Luffy who heard the word food immediately woke up.

'' Is it true! '' Luffy yelled at the woman.

the woman can only be surprised by the nature of Luffy.

'' yes '' said the woman

'' then what are you waiting for, let's go? '' said Luffy with enthusiasm.

The woman was flabergasted with Luffy's attitude, but the woman remembered something.

'' My name is Ayano himea, what is your name? '' asked Ayano.

Luffy then sees Ayano then smiles.

'' My name is Monkey D. Luffy '' said Luffy with enthusiasm.

**IN A CLUB SCHOOL ROOM**

'' so are we all gathered here? '' asked Rias to her servants.

'' We all have gathered bucho '' Akeno replied.

Rias saw all the servants have gathered.

'' well now I will talk to you all '' said the president while looking at the members of her family.

'' Did you feel the enigmatic energy of the night '' asked the president to her servants.

a girl raised her hands, she had the features of silver hair, golden-yellow eyes, and was eating food on the table, her name was Koneko toujou the school's mascot.

'' I felt it last night bucho '' she replied.

'' me too '' said a handsome man he is Yuuto Kiba, he is the prince in Kuoh academy because of his good looks.

'' so yes '' with some of the information Rias heard she started to think about the situation

'' Last night I and Akeno followed the origin of the strange energy that was at the park, but when we got there we saw the park has been destroyed, like a fight there '' said Rias to her servants.

'' So what will we do bucho? '' asked Kiba to the chairman.

Rias still thinking finally says something

'' I fear there is a danger that will come and disturb our city and school '' she said anxiously.

'' so we'd better keep a guard up, '' says Rias firmly

Rias peerage all nod there heads.

'' What exactly happened? '' thought the anxious president

**TO BE CONTINUED**

note author: I added one oc character here, its purpose is for Luffy to have a story related in the next chapter.

thank you who already read, if you like the story do not forget the review

regards author.


	5. Chapter 4 Luffy's New Life

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi

warning: non-canon, etc.

After the incident in the warehouses, Ayano and Luffy now headed to Ayano's house.

Luffy talks with Ayano on the way.

'' Hm, monkey-san '' called Ayano.

Luffy then looked at Ayano with a sullen gaze while Ayano just felt confused.

'' What is wrong ? '' asked Ayano.

'' My name is Luffy, not monkey '' said Luffy explaining.

'' Then what is Monkey D? '' asked Ayano curiously.

'' It is my surname '' replied Luffy smiling.

'' Family name? a weird family name '' thought Ayano.

'' All right, Luffy san I have a question? ''

'' What kind of question? '' said Luffy.

'' Where do you come from Luffy-san? '' asked Ayano curiously

'' I'm from the East blue '' Luffy replied.

'' East blue? is it in Europe '' asked Ayano more curious.

'' East blue is not in the grandline '' replied Luffy trying to explain

But he does not know that he is now in another world so Ayano does not understand the region in the grandline, such as West blue, North Blue, South blue and East blue.

'' GrandLine? '' Ayano though, Ayano tried to ask more questions but they had arrived at her house.

'' Wow it seems we have arrived '' said Ayano.

'' This is my house luffy san '' said Ayano to Luffy.

Luffy sees a simple house with some flowers in front of her house.

'' Let's go Luffy san '' invited Ayano.

Luffy then followed Ayano while looking at the house scenery. ayano then opened the door to let Luffy in.

'' Please enter Luffy san '' invited Ayano

Luffy then goes into Ayano's house, while inside the house Luffy can see kitchen space and living room join.

'' Do you live alone here? '' asked Luffy while looking at Ayano's house.

'' No, my mother is going abroad to work while my father is dead so now I live alone at this time '' said Ayano slightly sad remembering her father.

Luffy feels sorry for Ayano over the death of her father, Luffy then walks in the living room and sits down on the sofa.

'' Gosh very soft '' said Luffy

Ayano who saw this scene was smiling with Luffy then she remembered something.

'' I forget is Luffy-san hungry, I better make dinner '' thought Ayano who went straight into the kitchen.

Luffy had been jumping on the couch with joy.

After a while Luffy came down from the sofa he then sees a picture frame, Luffy was curious he was heading towards the photo.

Seen in the picture there are four people 2 adults holding 2 daughters, Luffy suspected that the two adults are Ayano's parents but he saw something odd with the photo, it turns out the two girls are twins, Luffy was confused.

When Luffy was looking into the photo carefully, Ayano came with some food.

'' Luffy san, food is ready '' shouted Ayano.

Luffy then looked behind him and Ayano was providing food on the dining table.

When Luffy sees food, he immediately starts watering from his mouth. '' food! '' Luffy thought, he reattached the picture frame then went to the dining table to eat his food.

'' Please eat Luffy san '' said Ayano with a smile.

Without being told again, Luffy immediately ate the food with lightning speed.

'' Wow this food is delicious! '' yelled Luffy praising Ayano.

'' Thank you Luffy san '' said Ayano gratefully.

Ayano looks at the way Luffy eats, she is amazed by the way Luffy eats. After a while seeing Luffy eating her cooking, she remembered something.

'' So Luffy san, where are you staying '' asked Ayano.

Luffy still eating his food decided to pause to answer Ayano's question.

'' I do not know where to stay now '' Luffy replied because now he lost the trail of law and crew so now he is confused about what to do.

'' Now where do you live Luffy san? '' asked Ayano.

'' No, I do not have a place to live now '' Luffy replied.

'' Do you have parents? '' asked Ayano again.

'' I only have a grandfather and father, now I do not know where they are '' Luffy replied, considering his grandfather was a vice admiral and he never met his father Dragon at all.

Ayano feels sorry for Luffy because now he has no one, then she has an idea.

'' Luffy san if you want you can stay here'' said Ayano excitedly because she will not be alone anymore.

Luffy then thinks temporarily, he now does not know what he will do now. And he does not know the whereabouts of his friends and law now.

'' All right, I'll stay here '' Luffy replied.

After hearing Luffy's reply, Ayano immediately cheers cheerfully.

'' Thank you Luffy san '' said Ayano with a smile.

Luffy replies with a nod and then continues his dinner after the food runs out of Luffy holding his big belly.

'' I'm good now~ '' Luffy said with pleasure.

Ayano gives Luffy a glass of water and cleans up the dirty dishes.

'' In the first drink later drag '' said Ayano and brought a dirty plate to the sink.

Luffy then drank it and was relieved.

'' Thanks Ayano '' said Luffy

Ayano in the kitchen just smiled sincerely.

'' After I clean this dirty plate, I'll tell you your bed, Luffy san '' said Ayano while washing dishes.

Luffy headed toward the tv, he had seen it in sabaody but this is smaller.

'' Ayano what is this? '' asked Luffy who pointed at the tv

Ayano then sees Luffy pointing at the tv.

'' It's tv '' answered Ayano.

'' TV? '' Luffy is thinking.

'' Has Luffy san ever seen a tv at all? '' asked Ayano while washing the dishes.

'' This is the first time I've seen a small one, what is its usefulness? '' asked Luffy.

'' With tv, we can see entertainment, news, and more '' said Ayano

'' So this is a mysterious glass box '' says Luffy confidently

'' You could say that '' Ayano sweatdrop

After a few minutes, Ayano finally finished washing the dishes and cleaning her hands.

'' Luffy san time to show you your bedroom '' said Ayano who invites Luffy up to the 2nd floor.

'' Okay '' replied Luffy.

They go to the second floor, Ayano guided Luffy from the front while Luffy followed behind.

'' This is your bed luffy san '' said Ayano.

Luffy looked inside the room, the size of which can be said broad, the walls are red and has a medium-sized mattress.

'' I like this room '' Luffy said happily.

'' Thank goodness then '' said Ayano gratefully.

'' Luffy san can also wear my dad's clothes '' said Ayano.

Luffy then sees his dirty clothes due to his fights with fallen angels and spider monsters.

'' Thanks again, Ayano '' said Luffy gratefully.

'' Then excuse me first, good night luffy san '' Ayano then waves goodbye to sleep in her room.

Luffy waves his hand, then he goes inside his room. Luffy instantly sits on the mattress, in mind still thinking of his friends in his world.

'' Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Frankly, Brook, and others, are you all right? said the captain of the straw hats worried with his friends and alliance.

Soon Luffy fell asleep on his bed.

**NEXT MORNING**

Ayano is preparing breakfast at the dinner table, after being ready with the dish, Ayano then calls Luffy.

'' Luffy san! breakfast is ready '' called Ayano.

Luffy is still sleeping soundly with saliva coming out of his mouth. while Ayano is still calling Luffy from the kitchen.

After several times Ayano summoned and did not get an answer, Ayano decided to go to Luffy's room.

Ayano climbed the steps one by one and finally reached Luffy's room.

'' Luffy san, his breakfast is ready '' called Ayano while knocking. Because of no answer, Ayano decided to enter Luffy's room.

Luffy is still asleep on his back with pretty loud snoring. ayano approached Luffy intending to wake up Luffy.

'' Luffy san let's get up '' said Ayano trying to wake Luffy.

Luffy finally wakes up with a pouting face. then see Ayano.

'' Oh Ayano, what's up? '' Luffy said as he rubbed his eyes.

'' Breakfast is ready '' said Ayano

After hearing the word breakfast Luffy was immediately standing upright.

'' Breakfast! '' Luffy shouted to the kitchen but stopped through the door of his room, Luffy feels a sudden force, he was facing backward.

Ayano was holding Luffy's collar so Luffy can not run anywhere.

'' What's wrong Ayano? '' asked Luffy.

'' But before that, Luffy san should take a shower first '' said Ayano told Luffy.

Luffy then smells his own body and realizes that he smells for not bathing for a week.

'' But ... ''

'' There are no buts ''she said firmly.

Luffy also relented and headed for the bathroom, Ayano was satisfied because she managed to persuade Luffy.

After taking a bath Luffy put on Ayano's father's clothes and headed to the dining table, there was Ayano waiting for Luffy

'' Please Luffy san '' said Ayano to Luffy.

With lightning, Luffy sat down and started eating the meal that was on the dinner table. Ayano started giving his food

At breakfast, they chatted. luffy then sees Ayano's school clothes.

'' What's that clothing? '' asked Luffy.

Ayano then sees Luffy who is eating meat, especially meat.

'' This is a school dress '' answered Ayano.

''School? '' Luffy asked again.

'' Right, I'm in the school Kouh Academy, does Luffy san not go to school? '' asked Ayano.

'' No '' Luffy replied while eating the food.

'' Why ? '' asked Ayano.

'' Since childhood, I was never in school '' Luffy replied remembering his grandfather always training him in the wilderness.

Ayano feels sorry for Luffy for never going to school, she also has an idea.

'' What if Luffy san went to school in Kuoh academy '' said Ayano

Luffy then thought for a moment, '' is school fun? '' Luffy thought with a question mark

'' Do not worry luffy san, the school is free of charge '' said Ayano.

'' Kuoh academy... what is it like? '' Luffy asked curiously.

'' Kuoh academy was formerly a women's school but then the school was opened into a mixed school and the principal also waived the fee for people who want to go to school there, not only that, Kouh is also famous for its complete material and activities in the school, such as clubs '' Ayano explained the advantages of kouh.

'' It seems fun '' said luffy getting interested.

'' So Luffy san? do you want to go to school there? '' asked Ayano.

'' All right, I'll go to school there '' said Luffy firmly.

'' Then I will take care of your registration '' said Ayano pleased.

After a few minutes they finally finished breakfast, Ayano brought a dirty dish to the dishwasher.

After cleaning the dirty dishes, Ayano began to go to school.

'' So Luffy san, can you keep the house in check, I will go to school and all you enroll into school'' said Ayano after putting on her shoes.

'' Okay, shishishi '' said Luffy while laughing.

Ayano goes to school after Ayano's departure, Luffy goes inside the house to the fridge for food, but Luffy sees a book on the dining table.

Luffy picked up the book, '' Ayano probably accidentally left this book, I have to chase her'' said Luffy.

Luffy then heads for the exit and runs after Ayano, maybe Luffy can chase Ayano but Luffy is lost because he has not memorized Kuoh city street: V.

Luffy keeps running around looking for Ayano but always finds a dead end, Luffy also uses his devil fruit to look for Ayano, jumping here and there.

As he tumbles from the top of the tile to the other tile, Luffy sees someone with Kuoh academy clothes, '' as he also attends school there, should I ask him '' thought luffy

The person who visits Luffy is Hyoudou issei who is heading to school.

Luffy landed in an alley and ran to the issei.

'' Hey '' said Luffy calling issei.

While the caller turns to see who is calling him, he hopes that it is a beautiful woman with a big chest but his hopes are in vain because he sees a man running towards him.

The man arrived in front of him, the man was wearing a plain white shirt, had black hair, black eyes with a scar under his eyes.

'' Anu, can I help you? '' asked Issei.

'' Can you show me where Kuoh academy is '' said Luffy.

'' Oh, of course, you can '' said the issei

They also walked together toward the Kuoh Academy. After a long walk, they arrived at the school gate.

There are already many students coming, Issei and Luffy were walking in the middle.

The female students who saw the issei and Luffy whispered, '' did he bring new members into his disgusting group? '' Whispered one of the girls. '' the base of the nasty man just died there '' whispered one of the students.

Issei hears the whispers with annoyance, while Luffy was confused with the whispers.

Suddenly someone came crashing into Issei, it turns out he is Motohama and Matsuda.

'' yo, Issei how are you? '' asked Matsuda

While the one called just smiled with them both.

'' yo. Motohama, Matsuda '' said issei greeted them.

'' Hey, do you want to peek, I heard the 2nd years are changing clothes heh'' said motohama teasing Issei.

Issei was moved by Motohama's persuasion, seen of a lecherous Issei who wants to see oppai

'' Looks like I will come '' said Issei while wearing his depraved face.

'' Yes! it's time to see oppai '' yelled Matsuda.

Luffy had heard them talking about woman's breasts, obviously, Luffy did not understand it but when it comes to Luffy food is no joke.

"Hey, what are you talking about? '' Luffy asked the nasty trio

The perverted trio looked at Luffy, issei then remembered with Luffy.

'' Oh yeah, sorry I did not remember you '' said Issei apologizing.

'' Is this Kuoh? '' asked Luffy.

'' Right, this is Kuoh Academy '' replied issei.

As they chatted, there was a shout of energetic students.

'' Kyaaa! Rias sama, Akeno sama '' shouted the girls.

Trio gullible and Luffy immediately see the origin of the sound coming, the students swarmed around someone

Rias and Akeno walk into the school surrounded by the students who took care of them. Luffy who sees this is perplexity confused.

'' Why are they shouting? '' asked Luffy to issei.

'' Because they are great onee-sama in this school '' Issei explained to Luffy.

'' Great Onee Same? '' asked luffy.

''yes, they are students who are admired in this school '' replied Matsuda.

'' The leader of the occult club, Rias Gremory, and behind her is her vice Akeno Himejima '' continued motohama.

'' Look at their oppai, big as usual '' said motohama with glazed eyes.

'' I want to be buried between two mountains '' Issei hoped.

'' So they are important people? '' Luffy starts to understand.

'' Of course ! '' shouted the impish trio of annoyance.

Luffy sees Rias and Akeno, Rias has a neutral face while akeno had her usual smiley face.

When Rias and Akeno pass through Luffy and the nasty trio, rias glances at Luffy.

'' Akeno, who is he? '' asked the president

Akeno then sees the person in question.

'' They are the nasty trio'' replied akeno

'' Not them, the one wearing a straw hat '' said rias.

Akeno then saw the man in the straw hat.

'' I do not know, maybe that person wants to enroll in this school '' akeno answered.

'' What's wrong with him? '' asked Akeno

'' I feel something with that child '' replied rias

Rias and Akeno go into school

Luffy feels the red-haired girl is looking at him, motohama and Matsuda suddenly smile.

"Did she just glance at us? ''

'' I think so '' said both of them.

'' Maybe she saw me '' said issei.

Luffy saw the three of them and instantly laughed.

'' Hahaha ah, you are so funny '' said Luffy while laughing.

The trio sees Luffy laughing.

'' Why are you laughing ? '' asked Matsuda

'' Because you're so funny '' said Luffy smiling.

Luffy then remembered to give this book to Ayano.

'' Then see ya, thanks for showing me'' said Luffy while running for Ayano.

Issei, Matsuda and motohama see Luffy go away.

When Luffy ran he did not realize that he was being watched by someone from a building.

'' What's wrong bucho? '' asked Akeno standing behind her chairman.

'' It's nothing '' Rias sat back to her seat and focused back to her chess game.

Luffy keeps looking for Ayano in school, but Luffy keeps running to and fro but finds no Ayano. when Luffy despaired he suddenly came to a group.

The group turned out to be a Soni sitri's group with her servants following her from behind.

Luffy still runs around but finds no Ayano, when luffy runs he does not see where he is going and collides with Sona's group.

They both fell together, Sona's servants were surprised to see the chairman fall.

'' Hey, what are you doing huh! '' shouted Tomoe Meguri one of Sona's pawns.

'' Do you have eyes!'' continued the members of the Sitri peerage.

Luffy stands up and cleans his clothes from the clinging ground.

'' Damn, Ayano's father's clothes are dirty '' said luffy disregarding their shouts.

'' LISTEN HERE! '' shouted Ruruko and Tomoe together.

Luffy then looks forward to apologize to the people he hit.

'' Sorry I did not see you '' luffy apologized.

Sona then sees the person who bumps into her, the guy has a pretty handsome face with a big smile, black hair, and wears a straw hat.

'' Who are you? '' asked Sona to luffy.

'' My name is Luffy '' said luffy friendly acquaintance.

'' You're not a student here, right? '' Sona watched luffy closely.

'' Right '' luffy replied.

'' What are you doing in this school? '' Sona curious with this child's purpose.

'' I'm looking for someone '' said Luffy

'' Who are you looking for? '' Sona more curious.

'' Her name is Ayano hamea '' luffy said wrong

'' You mean Ayano himea '' corrected Sona.

'' That's her '' agreed luffy.

'' She is in class XI-12 '' Sona told luffy.

'' Okay, thank you '' said luffy running somewhere.

Sona then went on but not yet ...

'' I have one more news? '' luffy suddenly comes again in front of sona group.

Sona group is surprised to see the sudden arrival of Luffy.

Members sona, Momo Hanaka, Reya Kusaka, Ruruko and Tomoa shocked while Saji fell back because of shock. Sona's group is angry with Luffy.

'' WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! '' shouted Momo

'' MORON! '' Shouted Reya

'' YOU MAKE US ANGRY! '' shouted ruruko

'' WHAT NOW! '' shouted tomoa

'' Now what ? '' the awkwardness woke up from the attitude.

Luffy who saw them suddenly angry immediately apologized.

'' Sorry-sorry, shishishi '' said luffy apologizing while laughing.

'' What do you want now? '' asked sona who is also shocked but looked calm.

'' Do you know where class XI-12 is? '' asked luffy to sona. Sona just sighs with luffy's stupidity. '' Tsubaki! '' called sona.

People who in the call appear. '' What is it, chairman? '' Asked tsubaki.

'' Bring him to class XI-12. '' '' Okay '' replied Tsubaki, Tsubaki then helped luffy. '' Come with me '' said tsubaki.

Luffy then followed Tsubaki from behind, "Let's go." Sona asks the group.

Luffy is with tsubaki heading towards X-12 class, luffy then sees Tsubaki.

"Is this woman your boss? '' asked luffy to Tsubaki.

''She's not my boss, she's my chief and president at this school '' replied Tsubaki.

Luffy nodded with an explanation from Tsubaki despite not knowing what she meant. ''

Do you have a relationship with Ayano Himea? 'she's my friend' 'replied luffy.

Tsubaki then looked at luffy by looking back, she looked back at Luffy's face expecting a lie, but did not find a lie but a sincere smile.' 'so yes'' said Tsubaki.

'' Are you a friend of ayano? '' asked luffy.

'' I'm not too close to her but we are friends '' replied Tsubaki while turning. '' Good '' luffy is happy if ayano has friends.

Tsubaki is confused with the words of luffy. '' What are you talking about? '' asked tsubaki confused.

'' Ayano is alone, she lives alone in her house, her mother goes to work overseas while her father is dead, so she now lives alone, but I am happy if she has friends '' said luffy gratefully.

Tsubaki who had just learned did not expect if the fate of Ayano was so solitary. after a while, they reached the X-12 class.

'' Briefly I'll call ayano '' Tsubaki then knocked the door, the door was opened by a teacher.

'' What's up Tsubaki san? '' asked the teacher.

'' Is Ayano himea inside? ''

'' Oh, sure, I'll call her over '' said the teacher while calling ayano.

Tsubaki then looked at Luffy.

'' Well here you are '' said tsubaki and went away... Luffy suddenly calls Tsubaki.

'' Hey, what's your name? '' asked luffy.

'' My name Tsubaki Shinra '' replied Tsubaki.

'' My name is Monkey D. Luffy, happy to meet you, '' said luffy, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at the strange name of luffy.

'' Monkey D? '' thought Tsubaki

'' Tell your boss I said thanks ''

'' She's not my boss '' said Tsubaki annoyed.

Tsubaki left Luffy, Luffy then saw the door of the classroom open again and it turns out the one who opened the door is ayano.

'' Luffy san?, What are you doing here? '' asked ayano.

'' yo ayano, this is your book missed '' Luffy gave a book to Ayano.

Ayano who saw his mathematical book missed the shock.

'' This is my mathematical book, thank you luffy san '' ayano thank you.

'' Shishishi welcome '' said luffy while laughing.

After luffy and ayano chatted the bell rang stating that the students could go home now. But ayano is confused as this is not the time to go home.

'' It's weird, it's not like it's time to come home from school why they ringing the bell from school '' said ayano. suddenly a voice was heard.

'' Attention students because of a meeting students will be sent back, so for the rest of the lessons can be continued tomorrow '' said the voice

Luffy hearing looks happy because he can go home with ayano and eat Ayano's cuisine, luffy is now hungry for running in this school long enough and making him hungry.

'' Looks like we can go home now '' said luffy.

'' Seems so, then I'll take my bag '' Ayano then went inside to pick up her bag after a few seconds ayano was out.

'' Let's go luffy-san '' invited ayano

They also walked to the house together, while in the streets ayano and luffy are talking.

'' Luffy san you are enrolled in school, so tomorrow you will go to school '' said ayano.

'' That's awesome, you know I did met some people in the school, they're all funny'' said luffy remembering issei Matsuda and motohama and also Sona's peerage.

'' That's good, hopefully, luffy san befriends them '' ayano cheered on luffy.

They both walked in the scorching daylight, but Luffy's new adventure it soon got started.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Note author: Sorry if this chapter has no action because in this chapter luffy is still in recognition with the characters in the school kouh. maybe in the next chapter luffy will start school.

Harem or not I do not know yet but you might decide

Thank you for reading and review. and do not forget also review yes :)

Good luck in the next chapter

Translator notes: As someone who is caught up in all the chapters I can tell you now that Luffy does get a harem


	6. Chapter 5 School And Fallen Angels

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi

warning: non-canon, etc.

The sun began to manifest itself and illuminated a house, and inside the house, there was a child who had fallen asleep in his room.

His name is Monkey D. Luffy who is trapped in a world he does not know, now he lives in a house thanks to a girl he helped while falling asleep soundly being called by her.

'' Luffy san! come down, breakfast is ready '' called a girl who is Ayano Himea the girl Luffy helped.

But even though the shout was loud, the straw hat captain did not seem to wake up because of how he slept.

The sound of footsteps is heard from the door of Luffy's room, the door of Luffy's room is open and Ayano is upset because from last night Luffy still can not let go of his molar habits.

Ayano then comes to Luffy and starts to wake him up.

'' Hey Luffy san time to wake up, you have school '' said Ayano trying to wake up Luffy.

But Luffy does not seem to hear the call, he seems to have been locked in his dream about meat.

Ayano then upset, on the first day of school it seems Luffy will be late.

'' He cannot be late'' said Ayano firmly

Ayano then holds up Luffy's cheek and pinched him, Luffy's cheeks whose cheeks felt like being bitten by ants instantly awaken.

'' ouch! ouch! '' Luffy shouted in pain.

Luffy then sees Ayano in front of him who is looking at him angrily, Luffy feels Ayano looks angry then immediately shouted in protest.

'' What the hell Ayano! '' Luffy protests not accepting the pinch.

'' I should be saying that, why is Luffy san still asleep when it is early morning this afternoon '' said Ayano angrily.

'' I'm dreaming about meat '' Luffy replied innocently.

Ayano feels very keen to hit Luffy, but Ayano thinks Luffy is just a plain person.

'' When it comes to eating I have prepared food downstairs '' said Ayano

Luffy immediately stood up straight.

'' Food! '' Luffy yelled immediately running with his collar held by Ayano so that Luffy cannot move forward.

'' Bath first '' said Ayano to Luffy

Luffy just sighed and headed for the bathroom to clean his body.

After a bath, Luffy arrived at the table and got ready to eat. They started breakfast.

'' Oh yes Luffy san, by the way, the clothes match you '' praised Ayano.

Seen now. Luffy was wearing Kuoh academy school clothes. luffy does not listen to Ayanos praise, he is too focused on his food.

After a long breakfast, they were ready to go to school.

'' Let's go Luffy san '' invited Ayano waiting at her home gate.

'' Well I'm ready '' said Luffy confidently.

Ayano then looked at the way luffy was wearing shoes. Luffy was wearing his shoes on the wrong feet.

'' It's not that way Luffy san, here let me help '' Ayano then fixes the position of luffy shoes.

'' Finished '' said ayano after lacing luffy shoes.

'' Thanks ayano '' said luffy thanks with a smile.

They begin to go to school, on the way Luffy and Ayano talk to each other.

'' Luffy san, this is your first day in school, how do you feel? '' asked Ayano curious with Luffy's feelings.

'' I'm very happy, I can not wait '' luffy replied with enthusiasm.

Ayano was pleased with Luffy's reply, he also remembered a question.

'' Is Luffy san going to be with a club? '' asked ayano.

Luffy was just thinking about clubs, he thought about the club he would join.

'' I still don't know, it looks like I should see whatever clubs are in that school '' said luffy impatiently.

'' What if Luffy san joined my club? '' said Ayano offering.

'' Really, join what club? '' asked Luffy.

'' I joined the swimming club '' said ayano hopeing luffy will be interested.

But it seems Ayano felt that luffy is not interested, visible from the face of luffy.

'' I guess I can not join your club '' said luffy.

'' Why ? '' asked ayano curiously.

'' I can not swim '' luffy replied.

After hearing the answer luffy ayano directly moody.

'' so no '' said ayano resigning.

Luffy feels guilty in rejecting Ayano's invitation, but luffy can not swim. '' how can I swim if I have eaten a devil fruit '' Luffy thought.

After a long walk they reached the school gate.

'' Looks like we've got here '' said luffy.

'' Then I go first luffy san, oh yeah your class is XI-10, do not forget to go into your class when the bell rings'' said ayano then leave luffy.

Luffy is now abandoned by Ayano, Luffy then sees the nasty trio are gathering and talking as usual but there is a difference, there is seen a beautiful woman with the three people luffy then headed to the trio.

'' hey, how are you guys? '' says luffy.

The three and the woman stared at Luffy.

'' hey, is he not he the man yesterday? '' said Matsuda whispering to his two friends.

'' yes, you're right '' said Motohama.

Luffy then sees the three men and sees a beautiful woman, the woman was wearing school clothes and wearing a yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Are you the one that day? '' asked Issei to Luffy.

'' Right '' said Luffy to justify.

'' My name is Hyoudou Issei '' said Issei introducing himself.

'' my name is Matsuda ''

'' my name motohama, happy to meet you '' said motohama acquaintance while holding his glasses.

'' My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you guys, shishishi '' said luffy acquainted while laughing with his typical laugh.

'' Monkey? is that your name? '' asked Matsuda not believing.

'' A strange name, do you like monkeys, asked Motohama

The three men were confused by Luffy's name, why would Luffy have an animal name.

'' no, my name is Luffy, not a monkey, monkey D is my surname '' luffy replied as he explained.

'' family name ? does your family love the primate animal? '' asked Matsuda.

'' I do not know, my grandfather and my father also use the name Monkey D '' said luffy confused explaining.

'' Then what is D? '' asked motohama curious.

'' I don't know, but my friend is very curious about the letter D '' said luffy remember robin who wants to know Will Of D.

They are still thinking about the family name of luffy, then issei recalls his girlfriend and then introduces his girlfriend to luffy.

'' Oh yeah, let me introduce her, my girlfriend, her name is Amano Yuuma '' said Issei introducing his girlfriend to luffy.

The woman looked at Luffy and looked down at Luffy.

'' Greetings '' said Amano while looking down.

'' yo '' said luffy who raised his hand as usual.

After having met with the lecherous trio and the woman, the bell sign reads to indicate the students to enter the class.

Luffy remembered Ayano's words to enter the classroom.

'' then see ya, issei, motohama, Matsuda and Amano '' said luffy then go into his class.

Luffy walks down the aisle to his class, on the way luffy sees many of the students running around.

'' whats with them? '' thinking luffy

After walking long enough luffy was not yet to his class, it turns out luffy just realized that ...

'' Where is class XI 10? '' Luffy thought just realizing, he forgot to ask ayano where class XI-10 is located.

With confusion, Luffy starts to think with his slow head, he thinks it's better to ask someone else.

Luffy was looking for someone to ask questions but the hallway was empty leaving Luffy confused on what to do, to his luck though there is someone that walks by, that person is Akeno Himejima.

Akeno then sees a bewildered luffy and then comes to Luffy out of curiosity.

Akeno looks at Luffy's face and realizes that she has never met him, Akeno first encounters with luffy.

'' Hello, do you need help? '' asked Akeno to luffy.

Luffy then looks at Akeno, luffy is grateful there is someone who will help him.

'' Do you know where class XI-10 is? '' asked luffy.

'' Class XI-10 is on the 3rd floor, you can use the stairs at the end of the hall '' Akeno tells luffy.

'' yosh, thanks'' luffy ran straight to the stairs to the 3rd floor.

Akeno smiled to see Luffy gone, she went on his walk but Akeno remembered something ...

'' Is that not the class that the president is in, class XI-10 '' thought Akeno remembering her bucho.

Luffy arrived on the 3rd floor he was looking for class XI-10, by looking at the sign above the door Luffy finally found his class. luffy then knocks on his class door.

'' Excuse me '' Luffy shouted.

The door was opened, and the opening was a teacher. the teacher sees luffy.

'' You have come yes '' said the teacher, luffy nodded

'' ok, come in '' instructed the teacher.

The teacher also let luffy in, luffy can see the students in that class, and luffy can see a red-haired girl.

'' Children please pay attention '' shouted the teacher.

The students were silent and looked forward.

'' Today we have a new student, now introduce yourself '' told the teacher.

'' My name is Monkey D. Luffy you can call me luffy, I love meat and adventure, greetings '' yelled luffy acquainted.

The students in the class now see a child wearing a straw hat introducing himself, The disciples have different reactions, many of which are confused by his name, some are wondering with his happy-going attitude, Rias from the back is shocked by the arrival of luffy.

'well, now you will sit near Gremory san, Gremory san please raise your hand' 'told the teacher, Rias then raised her hand.

'' Now you can sit luffy san '' asked the teacher.

Luffy then heads to his seat near Rias, Rias saw Luffy heading in her direction then sits next to her left.

'' well now we will start the lesson '' said the teacher who started the lesson.

The lesson began.

**AFTER 20 MINUTES OF LESSONS**

Rias faces forward to pay attention to the lesson, luffy sees the lesson with boredom and starts sleeping.

'' This is very boring '' said luffy wearing his bored face.

Rias who heard luffy immediately saw luffy digging his nostrils, then throw his nasal droppings and then suddenly fall asleep with sleep.

Rias who saw this was laughing with the boy, sometimes she laughed a little at the behavior of the straw-hat boy.

The hour lesson has been completed and the bell sign breaks the students start out of the classroom to begin their break.

Now luffy is walking around looking for food because his stomach is hungry. Luffy smells food by using his nose.

'' Food! '' Luffy shouted immediately ran to find the origin of the smell.

**THE OCCULT CLUB ROOM**

'' I heard there is a new kid who entered this school '' said Kiba who was drinking a coffee made by akeno.

'' I also heard '' said akeno feeding koneko.

'' I want to know how good the new man is, is he good-looking? '' asked akeno imagining a person like her type and unconsciously licking her lips.

'' I hear that he's pretty handsome and he has a scar on one of his eyes '' said Kiba and sipped his coffee.

'' scar ? '' akeno suddenly remembered someone.

As they talk about the new kid, Rias entered.

'' oh, bucho has come '' welcomed akeno.

Kiba and Koneko then salute the dressing, president and then sit in her usual place the club chair.

'' I've met the new guy '' said Rias to her servants.

Kiba, Akeno and Koneko then watched their chairman seriously about the new boy, maybe the new boy was a disaster for this school.

'' So what kind of a person is he bucho? '' asked kiba

'' Do not worry, the new boy is not a threat to this school '' rias explains luffy.

'' Me and Akeno have met him'' continued Rias.

'' He seems to always wear a straw hat '' said akeno remembering luffy.

'' A straw hat? that's very rare '' thought kiba while drinking his coffee.

'' yes true, maybe last night he was enrolled in this school '' said Rias remembering luffy.

'' What's he like? '' asked Kiba curiously.

'' The boy was wearing a straw hat, had black hair and black eyes, he was quite handsome '' said Akeno remembering luffy.

Rias nods in agreement with akeno, Kiba nods understanding.

'' The boy is named Monkey D. Luffy '' president tells the name of luffy to her servants.

'' Monkey D? '' akeno confused.

'' The child is harmless, he smiles a lot and I think he is also stupid '' said Rias remembering the behaviour of luffy in class.

'' Even so, we can not underestimate him, so we should keep an eye on him and then points to koneko.

'' Koneko, can you keep an eye on that boy '' said the president

Koneko stands up from her couch and faces the chairman.

'' I understand '' said Koneko obeying her orders.

They then changed the subject.

'' Bucho, it sounds like you're right about Hyoudou issei '' said Akeno changeing the subject.

'' You mean the sacred gear owned by Hyoudou issei '' said Rias.

'' As you say, he has a very strong sacred gear '' said Akeno while cleaning up the remains of Koneko's snacks.

'' And he seems to have been targeted by some fallen angels '' continued akeno.

'' then keep an eye on him too, we do not want to lose him, he is very important ''

The peerage listened to the master's orders.

'' do you think the new student also has a sacred gear? '' asked akeno

'' I do not know but, I do know he is not an ordinary person, his aura is different from ordinary people '' president told her servants to be careful with luffy.

'' Alright'' said the dressing peerage

Rias then saw the window to her right, she could see the canteen building from there and she felt a weird atmosphere from there.

'' why is the atmosphere of the canteen very noisy '' thought Rias

**CANTEEN**

Visible now luffy is bringing some food away from the cafeteria protesters because luffy has eaten a lot of food in the cafeteria.

'' hey, quickly return the food! '' shouted one of the canteen carpenters.

'' No way! '' rejected luffy while running with a mouth full of food. Luffy keeps running from the hallway to his other aisle.

But when passing a dungeon, luffy hit someone, the woman who hit Luffy is sona who was patrolling.

Sona then sees luffy, she is shocked at not expecting that Luffy will go to school here.

Luffy then apologizes to the person.

'' Sorry, I did not see you '' said luffy too sona.

'' you are .. '' surprised luffy remembered the incident last time.

'' oh, so you go to school here huh? '' asked sona while standing up and holding her glasses staring at luffy.

'' yup'' luffy replied.

Sona then sees the innate luffy is eating very with a mouth full of food.

'' Are you stealing food? '' asked sona looking at Luffy sharply.

Luffy who was stared at with the shoulder-length haired woman can only bring out a cold sweat.

''no, what are you talking about? '' said luffy trying to lie while whistling to his right.

Sona sees clearly Luffy's lie, she wonder if this kid can not lie.

'' I've been looking into your lie so you can not run anymore '' Sona says to intimidate luffy.

Luffy is depressed, ayano comes after hearing the commotion.

'' luffy san what happened? '' asked ayano worried.

Ayano then saw sona.

'' what is this sona san? '' asked ayano to sona.

Sona then looked at ayano.

'' Is he your friend ayano? '' asked sona to ayano.

'' Right, he's my friend '' answered ayano.

'' Do you know what he has done '' Sona said, pointing at Luffy who still sweat cold while whistling.

'' I do not know '' answered ayano.

'' He has stolen some food from the canteen and made a riot '' said Sona to ayano.

Ayano then sees luffy whistling.

'' Is that really true luffy san? '' asked ayano.

Luffy who can not evade again forced to admit it.

'' yes yes, I stole the food '' said Luffy confessing.

Ayano then sighs after hearing Luffy's confession.

'' if so, can you forgive luffy, sona san? '' ayano tried to help luffy.

'' I cannot, he has violated the rules at school '' Sona said firmly.

'' So he needs to be punished '' said sona pointing luffy.

'' What is his punishment? '' asked ayano

'' He has to clean all the washrooms in this school '' said sona.

'' What ! is not that too heavy '' rejected ayano.

'' Okay I'll do it '' luffy suddenly approves the punishment from sona.

'' but luffy san ... ''

'' It's okay, this is all my fault so I have to take responsibility for my actions, shishishishi '' said luffy while laughing.

'' okay I approve it '' said luffy to sona.

Sona then smiles at Luffy's behavior.

'' Well I hope you quickly finish it '' Sona said then left luffy and ayano.

'' But luffy san it will take all night do it '' said ayano worried with luffy.

'' it's okay, I'm an even spirit '' firmly said luffy with enthusiasm.

'' Ayano, you better go home first'' said luffy told ayano

'' No, I will wait for you '' said ayano.

'' No, I can overcome this on my own, shishishishi '' said luffy while laughing with his typical laugh.

Ayano also relented.

**EVENING**

luffy is now cleaning the last washroom with pell cloth. After a very long time finally, luffy finished.

Finally finished, '' finished luffy with all the washrooms clean. '' time to go home '' said luffy getting ready to go home.

The night was very bright there are stars seen in the sky, luffy is walking on the highway near Kuoh city park.

As luffy passes through the garden luffy feels something with his observation haki, luffy feels there are two living in the park.

'' Looks like there is someone in the park '' said luffy curiously then headed to the park to check it out.

**ISSEI POV**

I felt my stomach pierced by a very long and glowing spear, I could not breathe. I-s this the end for me.

I see who the perpetrator is throwing this spear is Amano Yuuma my own girlfriend, I do not know why she did this. We just dated normally but when we go to the park she spouted out something '' whether you can die for me? '' she said then suddenly turned into a fallen angel.

Then she laughs at throwing a spear at me and now she laughs at me who is dying, at the time of her change I saw her big breasts.

I really hope that I can hold them just once before I die, I must be very grateful, and when I see my blood I remember her, the beautiful redheaded woman.

And now she's like in front of me, I want to hold her hair but it seems I can not, as my eyes get blurry, I see someone coming, he's wearing a straw hat, I know him.

He is a new student named luffy at my school, I do not know him yet, but it seems he is a good person, my eyes are dark, now all I can see is darkness.

**ISSEI POV END**

Now luffy sees Issei drowning in the ground with a lot of blood flowing in his body.

'' Issei! Are you okay !? '' Luffy shouted at the sight of Issei lying stiffly.

'' hey, issei why are you here!? '' asked luffy, but issei did not reply.

Then luffy sees reynare that flies seeing him.

'' what are you doing to issei '' said luffy angrily to reynare.

Reynare who sees Luffy's anger just laughs.

'' hahahaha, humans, they are so fragile '' said reynare arrogantly.

'' I'm sorry I killed your human friend, but your friend can be dangerous for us so we have to eliminate him'' said reynare with a contemptuous look.

'' I do not care what you talk about, but I'll beat you '' said luffy and prepared to attack.

**'' Gomu-Gomu no Pistol! ''** Luffy shouted his hand stretching forward.

Reynare, who did not expect the attack to come, she was hit by Luffy's blow to the ground.

'' Did he just stretch his hand? how can that be? does he have a sacred gear '' thinking reynare

Reynare who received the attack immediately responded by raising a spear of light and threw it at Luffy.

But luffy can avoid the attack quickly, then luffy runs to reynare to attack again.

Reynare will not repeat her mistake again flying in the sky with a spear of light with very much power to attack Luffy.

Luffy avoids the throwing of the spear, then prepares to attack with his rubber fruit.

**'' Gomu-Gomu no ... '' **Luffy shouted getting ready, luffy then already in front of the shocked reynare **'' bazooka! ''** Luffy shouted with his arms thrown forward.

But reynare blocked it with her spear of light, reynare bounced back, luffy followed reynare that bounced off the body of Issei.

Now seen the two different races are fighting, a human and the fallen angel.

**'' Gatling gun! ''** Luffy shouted repeatedly attacking Reynare, reynare who has been exhausted of her stamina because of Luffy's attack from earlier.

'' you fucking man '' growled reynare who then took out more light spears.

Luffy has been constantly attacking Reynare with power normally, '' I might be able to beat her with my second gear quickly, but I do not need to '' Luffy thought confidently

Both races stopped temporarily and stared at each other. luffy then looked at reynare carefully, luffy was shocked. reynare who saw her instantly confused.

'' Are not you his girlfriend,!? '' Luffy shouted realizing

''YES AREN'T YOU AWARE! '' shouted Reynare not believing with Luffy's brain.

'' Yes, I just realized it '' said luffy innocently while scratching the back of his head.

Reynare who saw him just sighed, then reynare suddenly laughed.

'' hahahahaha, you're so cute humans '' Reynare laughed, not out of humiliating but because she thought it was funny.

'' You wear some funny clothes '' said luffy to reynare still laughing.

'' Indeed '' said reynare to luffy, she realized she must complete her mission.

'' sorry boy I must kill you '' said reynare who then took out a very large spear of light and threw it at luffy.

Luffy then avoids it by jumping to the left then he pins lifting his legs intend to kick.

**'' Gomu-Gomu no Muchi ''** Luffy shouted kicking horizontally toward reynare.

Reynare hit the kick then luffy ran towards reynare to attack her.

**'' Gomu-Gomu no ... ''** Luffy shouted then headed to reynare and got ready to punch** '' Bullet '' **shouted luffy.

Reynare crashed back into the tree behind her.

Reynare is now badly injured due to Luffy's attacks with her battered body.

Luffy also approached reynare who looks in pain, luffy sees raynare with neutral stares.

Luffy was reminded of the issei then ran towards looking for isseis body lying near the fountain.

Reynare used this opportunity to escape by flying out of luffys range.

Luffy continued searching for the issei's body but could not find anything but Issei's blood.

'' Where is issei's body? as I recall he was here '' said luffy confused.

Luffy then thinks to tell this to ayano, luffy also left a mess in Kuoh town park.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Note author: this time luffy has 2 times a battle, sorry if the battle scene is short (im not very good at making action scenes maklumin aja: V).

thanks her advice, and her review.

thank you for reading my fanfic. and do not forget to review yes.

regards author


	7. Chapter 6 Drastic Changes

On a quiet night its a good time to sleep but there are still some people still running around that night.

The man who runs in the night is Monkey D luffy who is heading for his new home, he keeps running from the alley to alley.

Luffy keeps running, he can not wait to tell Ayano about this night's events, after a long run Luffy gets in front of Ayano's house, Luffy goes straight into the house.

'' I'm back! '' Luffy yelled out telling ayano

'' Luffy!'' Ayano replied from the kitchen

Luffy then took off his shoes in a hurry then he went straight to the kitchen. In the kitchen Luffy saw a lot of food at the dinner table, Luffy mouth immediately watered.

'' Wow so much food '' Luffy was tempted to eat the food in front of him.

'' Please wait, Luffy san '' said Ayano

'' So, are you tired from your punishment Luffy san? Was it tiring? '' asked Ayano to Luffy who is preoccupied with his food.

'' It was very tiring and boring '' said luffy remembering he cleaned all the toilets at school.

'' oh '' said Ayano understanding with Luffy's resentment.

After Luffy finished his food, Luffy excused himself to sleep, after climbing the stairs up to his room, it looks like our pirate captain has forgotten something.

'' I seem to forget something? '' Luffy thought of remembering what he had forgotten, but Luffy still did not remember it.

'' Never mind '' Luffy thought, he fell asleep in his bed.

**ISSEI'S HOME**

**ISSEI POV**

I woke up in a house, I looked around and realized this was my room.

I was confused with this incident, I began to remember what happened last night, after I dated Amano and we headed to the park but then Amano suddenly became something like an angel.

'' Was it all a dream? '' I thought to myself, and then I intended to take a shower but I realized that I was not wearing any clothes, I was so shocked as I remembered I was wearing an academy uniform but now I'm not wearing anything.

I heard a voice, it was the voice of a woman from the blanket beside me, I felt that if I was not alone here, with curiosity and goosebumps I opened the blanket.

How surprised was I to see a red-haired girl and I was surprised again that she was not wearing anything the same as me

The woman began to wake up slowly, the woman is now rubbing her eyes and she saw, she smiled at me. I do not know what I do. I was shocked and immediately shouted.

**ISSEI POV END**

'' WHO ARE YOU! '' Issei shouted at the girl in front of her with excessive surprise.

Rias still sees Issei with an exhilarating sweet smile, and Rias starts talking.

'' Finally, you woke up'' said Rias to Issei

While Issei is still shocked by the incident in front of her, a beautiful woman is standing in front of him, Issei sees Rias large oppai, Issei stunned by her extraordinary size.

'' Are you interested in my breasts? '' Rias teases with a sexual tone

Issei can only answer with a gulp, he is still stunned by what is in front of him.

'' May I hold it? '' Ask Issei to Rias, Rias see Issei who is eager to see her breasts.

'' You may '' said Rias teasing.

Issei who heard her immediately was surprised.

'' Issei! breakfast is ready, let's go down, "said Issei's mother

Issei who heard his mother's voice panicked, thinking about how he was going to explain the situation to his mother, then suddenly the door opened.

'' Issei's time to... '' Issei's mom immediately froze after opening the door

Seen now Issei is alone with a redheaded girl and realized that they are both naked.

Issei is now shocked to be seen by his mother, he does not know what to do now while Rias just smiles.

'' Sorry if I interrupted '' said Issei's mother then closing the door back to Issei's room

'' Wait mom! this is not what you think '' Issei tried to call his mother, but Issei's mother had left them both.

'' Shit! what should I do '' Issei said frustrated not knowing how to explain this incident to his parents.

'' Relax I will explain all this to your parents '' said Rias

Issei sees Rias and takes a dip, thinking that this might save him

**40 MINUTES THEN**

Seen now Issei and Rias talking to Issei's parents to explain the indecency

'' That's how it happened '' said Rias explained the incident had been to Issei's parents

'' So yes '' said the parents of Issei understand.

Issei now begins to calm down, he thinks very unlikely of himself to explain this to his parents.

"Thank God, I thought Issei had kidnapped a beautiful girl and raped her," said Issei's mother bluntly.

'' That is definitely not possible! '' Issei protests the accusations made by his mother

'' I thought so too '' said Issei's father agreeing with his wife

'' My father too! '' Issei shouted

Rias sees this incident just smiling, she thinks if the incident is so appealing to her.

'' Then I excuse myself '' said Rias farewell to Issei's parents

'' All right, be careful on the road '' said Issei's mother

'' I'll take you to the exit, '' Issei said and followed Rias from behind.

Now Rias and Issei are at Issei's exit.

'' I'll explain everything in school '' Rias said to Issei who was full of questions

Rias went out and left the house, now seen Issei is confused.

Issei, who has been wearing Kuoh's school clothes is heading to his school, in his mind, he still thinks about the abnormal events last night.

'' What actually happened'' Issei thought curiously with the incident last night.

As he walks to school and sees Luffy with Ayano heading to school, Issei then remembers what happened last night if he also saw Luffy on the scene last night.

'' As I recall, I also saw Luffy on that day's incident '' Issei then headed to school behind Luffy and Ayano.

After a long walk they reached the gate, Issei then saw his friend Motohama and Matsuda who was sitting under a tree, Issei then approached the two friends.

'' Bye luffy san '' said ayano

As usual Ayano then left Luffy at the school gate to his class, now Luffy is left alone.

Luffy then sees a nasty trio under a tree talking, Luffy then decides to approach them.

'' What do you mean you do not know Amano Yuuma! '' Issei shouted to his three companions.

Luffy overheard Issei shouting with his friends, Luffy was intrigued by their conversation.

'' I told you that I do not know Amano Yuuma you are talking about '' Motohama said firmly.

'' Anyway it's not possible for you to have a girlfriend '' Taunted Matsuda.

'' Why you can forget '' Issei growled trying to explain to his two best friends.

Luffy reaches the trio spot and attempts to join their conversation.

'' What are you talking about? '' Luffy asked the trio.

Issei then turned to look at Luffy as well as his two best friends. Issei then thinks Luffy is his only hope if he is not crazy in front of his friends

'' Luffy, do you remember Amano Yuuma? '' Asked Issei to luffy hoping if Luffy remembers her.

Luffy then thinks of remembering Amano Yuuma, he then remembers that he has met this school.

'' You mean the girl who has the crow wings '' Luffy said remembering the events last night

Issei then immediately disillusioned with Luffy's answer, he wants Luffy's reply to make both his friends believe him but not as expected.

'' Crow wings? what are you talking about, "said Matsuda who wanted to laugh.

'' Did you guys watch movies last night '' continued Motohama

Issei more frustrated with the taunts of his two friends while Luffy just smiled he thought if the answer is true.

After that came the bell signs to school, the students started to go to the school building to start their learning activities.

'' See ya Issei '' Matsuda said to his class.

'' Wait! '' Issei shouted to his friend and chased after them.

Luffy who sees Issei chasing his friend just shrugs and heads to his class to start a very boring lesson for him.

But what Luffy was not aware of, someone was watching him from the moment Luffy entered the school gate, then the man disappeared.

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

Luffy gets to his class

As usual, many have come to his class, Luffy then headed to his place near the window.

Rias sees Luffy heading towards her and sits in his chair, Rias is still watching Luffy, she thinks luffy could be a dangerous person.

Teacher enters Luffy and Rias's class, Luffy hopes that there is no teacher today because he intends to sleep quietly in class.

'' Okay kids, open the biology book page 50 '' said the teacher.

Rias then pulls out her book, she's still watching Luffy who is now asleep, she's startled because Luffy suddenly falls asleep.

'' very fast '' Rias thought with his sleeping speed.

'' Is he pretending? '' thought Rias who saw Luffy.

But Rias feels that if Luffy is not sleeping with pretense, she can hear Luffy's little snoring.

Rias then begins to focus on her lessons, thinking that Luffy as a dangerous person is an exaggeration

'' Maybe a dangerous person is considered excessive '' Rias then looks forward.

After a few hours the bell rings indicating students to rest.

'' Well then kids see you in the next lesson '' said the teacher and then out of class.

The students started out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria, now there is Luffy and Rias in the class.

Rias sees Luffy still asleep on his desk, Rias sighs and comes to luffy to wake him up. Rias began to wiggle Luffy's body

'' Wake up Luffy san, it's lunch'' said Rias while wooing Luffy's body to wake him up

Luffy awoke from his sleep, he rubbed his eyes to see clearly than he looked at Rias who was staring at him.

'' Who are you? '' Luffy asked who did not know the name of Rias

'' My name is Rias Gremory '' said Rias introducing herself

'' oh, what's going on? '' Luffy asked again

'' Now it's time for a break, did you not just rest '' said Rias to Luffy.

'' Do you want to go to the cafeteria? '' Luffy asked again to Rias.

'' Sure' 'said Rias

'' All right, I'll come along '' said Luffy immediately straightened up.

Rias who saw was first shocked, first he felt tired now he became energetic, whether he is always so fervently thought Rias

'' All right,'' Rias invited luffy

They walk out of the classroom and head for the canteen, Luffy can not wait to get to the cafeteria. he thinks what food is in the cafeteria.

Now Rias and Luffy walk together toward the cafeteria, on their way the disciples see them.

The students see Luffy they are wondering who dares walk near Rias, Rias at this school in the view of others is seen as a king. they dare not walk near her.

'' Who is he ? '' whispered one of the students

'' I do not know ''

'' Is he the new student everyone is talking about it? ''

'' How dare he walk near Rias-sama ''

The whispers were continuously audible but Luffy did not hear the whispers, he was still thinking about the food in the cafeteria

After a long walk they arrived in the canteen, in the cafeteria already a lot of students are eating, Luffy then headed to eat while Rias was looking for a place to sit.

Rias is not interested in food right now she is thinking of something, Rias looks out the window she sees the view outside the window but when Rias calmly sees out the window suddenly some food stacked on her table.

The owner of all the food is Luffy who is smiling at her, Rias feels weird with this child.

'' Is not this place not for eating? '' Luffy said immediately sitting opposite to Rias.

Rias sees Luffy who is eating his food greedily, Rias watches amazed to see Luffy eating his food.

'' Do you really like to eat? '' Rias asked

'' Of course, you have to eat so you can live '' Luffy replied innocently

The president laughed a little

'' Are you not you hungry? '' Luffy asked Rias

'' I'm not hungry '' replied Rias

'' Do you not feel hungry from this morning? ''

'' No, I rarely feel hungry,'' said Rias

'' oh '' Luffy said and continued his eating activities

'' Luffy san? '' Rias begins to question Luffy, Luffy then looks up at Rias

'' Do not you feel any doubt about me? '' Rias asked Luffy

Luffy who hears Rias's question was confused, why should he hesitate? is she such an important person.

'' Why should I hesitate, we're friends '' replied Luffy with his trademark smile

Rias who heard Luffy's answer was so shocked, it is rare that a student in this school considers her a friend because she is considered a great person in this school so the students in Kouh feel reluctant with Rias

'' Thank you for assuming me as a friend '' said Rias to Luffy

'' No problem, shishishi '' said Luffy with his typical laugh

The other students who saw this incident were left baffled, why was there was they're a student daring to sit with Gremory-sama.

'' Does he have no shame, eating in front of Rias just like that ''

'' He is not polite at all ''

'' Hey I heard he befriended a trio of nasty ''

'' lest he also a pervert and eyeing Rias-sama! ''

'' Damn, those perverted men! ''

'' We have to give him a lesson! ''

The whispers continued to be heard even a student near Luffy whisper something to his friend mocking Luffy's looks.

Rias had been chatting with Luffy, she was enjoying the conversation with Luffy, Rias suddenly laughed. the other students were startled by Rias laughter, no one ever saw Rias laughing like that.

'' Continue with your green-haired friend always getting lost? '' Rias said, holding back her laughter.

'' He always gets lost even if he is on a straight road he finds a way to get lost, '' Luffy said given the nature of Zoro.

'' I'm not sure he can live like that '' said Rias while holding back her laughter

'' He's always like that '' said Luffy

Rias then giggled after hearing Zoro's legendary story, the other students were stunned by this incident.

'' You're so cute Luffy san '' said Rias

They both keep talking to each other, Rias never felt this happy with a man in front of her, she never made friends with the students here.

After a long conversation with each other, the bell to the class goes to the students and prepares to finish the meal and return to the class to continue the lesson. as well as Luffy and Rias

'' Like them, we have to go back in class, Luffy san '' said Rias tells Luffy.

'' wait a minute '' Luffy then ate all the rest of his food in one swallow '' well now I'm ready '' said Luffy

Rias who saw the incident feels dull.

'' Did he just swallow all the food? '' Rias thought

'' Come on '' said Rias walking with Luffy back to their class.

They both headed to their class, the boys envied Luffy for walking with one of the most beautiful women in the school.

They reached the class, Rias and Luffy then sat in their chairs each and a teacher entered the classroom.

'' All right now children open the book to page 62 '' said the teacher.

Rias, as usual, opens her book and sees Luffy, Luffy is now sleeping soundly after eating, Rias smiled to see Luffy then focus with her lessons

**AFTER THE SECOND LESSON**

**IN THE OCCULT CLUB ROOM**

'' Has Bucho arrived yet?'' said Kiba in the club room

'' No, it looks like Bucho is still in her lessons '' Akeno replied

'' Very weird ''

'' Oh yes, is the person behind you Hyoudou Issei '' said Akeno looking behind Kiba

'' Right, he is Hyoudou Issei '' Kiba said

'' hello '' said Issei greeting Akeno

Akeno then greets Issei with a sweet smile staring at Issei

'' So we are waiting for your chairman, '' Issei said to Kiba who stood in the corner and drank the tea given by Akeno.

'' that's the way '' Kiba said while drinking his tea

Akeno then invited Issei to sit on the couch and Akeno gave tea to Issei.

'' Thank you '' said Issei to Akeno

Akeno only gave the answer with a smile and sat on the couch near her.

'' So you are all devils '' Issei said

Akeno and Kiba then look at each other while Issei was waiting for an answer to his question.

Before Akeno answered it the door of the club suddenly opened, they saw who had opened the door.

And it turns out that open the door is Rias, Akeno and Kiba salute their chairman.

'' Welcome Bucho '' said Akeno

Rias then walked straight toward her chair, she had time to look towards Issei who saw her surprised. then Rias sat in his chair and then saw Issei

'' So Hyoudou Issei, do you want to know what happened? Rias asked Issei

Issei then gulped awkwardly, Rias who saw Issei's awkward reaction just smiled sweetly.

'' Well I will explain everything '' said Rias

Rias looks into her club room and realizes that one of her servants is not visible in the room.

'' Where is Koneko? '' Rias asks who did not see Koneko

'' Bucho ordered her to keep an eye on the new kid '' said Akeno explaining.

Rias just remembered that it was she who told Koneko to keep an eye on Luffy, nor did she feel now feel that Luffy was dangerous.

'' I forgot '' said Rias

'' We'd better wait for her '' said Rias

**AT THE SCHOOL PARK**

Now seen Luffy who was walking in the park while drinking an orange juice, Luffy decided to be a little adventurous in his school

'' I did not think the school was so vast'' Luffy said while walking around

Luffy continues to walk, Luffy realizes that someone followed him, Luffy who felt someone follow him directly used his Haki to feel whether there really is a person.

Sure enough, Luffy senses that there is a sense of life with his Haki, Luffy does not feel panic he decided to ignore the person following him.

But for a long time, Luffy also was getting annoyed by the person from behind him always following him.

'' Hey who are you! '' Luffy shouted, pointing backwards, while the yelled man was startled.

'' have I been caught? '' thought the person then he showed himself to Luffy.

Apparently the person is Koneko who is following Luffy on Rias's orders and she feels guilty because she got caught.

'' Who are you? '' Luffy asked Koneko

'' My name is Koneko Toujou '' Koneko said introducing herself

'' Oh my name is Luffy, greetings'' said Luffy introduceing himself as well

'' So why are you following me? '' Luffy said

'' No, I'm just heading to the same path with you '' Koneko said hoping that Luffy believes her words, she thinks Luffy might not believe her words because Luffy had caught her as she followed him.

'' Oh okay, let's walk together, 'said Luffy innocently

Koneko is shocked by Luffy, she was caught following Luffy but why does Luffy not suspect her. Koneko then nods with Luffy's invitation.

They walk together, Koneko is still thinking about Luffy who should suspect her.

'' So where are you going? '' Luffy asked

Koneko asked Luffy then thought of the right answer.

'' I'm going to my club '' replied Koneko.

Luffy who hears Koneko's reply then thinks about the club, Luffy thinks he does not have a club yet

'' What club? '' Luffy asked curiously

Koneko then thinks hard, is it okay to tell him about the club.

'' I'm from the Occult club '' replied Koneko

'' Occult? '' Luffy then thinks of Koneko's club

'' What is the club about? '' Luffy asked again

'' We study the Invisible Science '' replied Koneko

Luffy is interested in Koneko's club, he thinks of joining the club but he has to ask permission with Ayano

'' It seems interesting '' said Luffy

'' Do you want to join? '' asked Koneko hope his answer is not

'' yes '' said Luffy

Koneko is immediately shocked by Luffy's answer, she does not expect that Luffy will join her Buchos club, she must say what to Bucho there is a man wants to join into a club whose members are all devils

'' It seems luffy senpai will not be able to join '' said Koneko

''Why? '' Luffy asked disappointed because he wanted to join the club.

'' Our club is not looking for new members '' said Koneko who hopes Luffy believes her words.

Luffy who heard Koneko's reply was disappointed, he was eager to get in the club.

'' Maybe I can talk to your boss to let me in '' Luffy did not give up.

Koneko is annoyed by Luffy's stubbornness, but she's still silent with her silent expressions

After a few strolls, they reached the clubhouse of the occult club.

'' I told you our club is not looking for new members '' Koneko said firmly

'' Oh come on, I'd love to join your club '' Luffy kept urging Koneko

'' Cannot '' Koneko then left Luffy heading into the building.

Luffy is now alone, but he shouts at Koneko.

'' Anyway I will join tomorrow! '' Luffy shouted

Koneko feels sorry for Luffy, she also wonders why he is so stubbornly eager to join this club.

Luffy then goes to school while Koneko looks away from a distance and enters into her club building.

**IN THE ROOM**

Koneko then opened the door of the club with now 4 people inside the club, 4 people are Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Issei who are sitting.

'' Sorry Bucho I'm late '' Koneko said apologetically

'' It's okay '' said Rias forgiving her servant

Koneko then sits on the couch in front of Issei, Issei sees Koneko and Issei tries to get acquainted with her.

'' Hello my name Issei '' said Issei acquainted

Koneko just nods understanding Koneko then eats a snack that is already provided by Akeno on the table.

'' So now Issei I will explain everything '' said Rias

'' You know what happened last night? ''

'' You mean in the park ''

'' Yes, do you remember? ''

'' yes I remember, I saw my girlfriend Amano becoming a terrible creature '' remembered Issei

'' Well I'll tell you who she is '' Rias then stands up from her seat '' she is a fallen angel '' said Rias

'' Fallen angel? ''

'Yes, they are angels who have gone after the Lord and they are now living on earth, because they are no longer received in heaven, they then go to hell to seize the region of hell from us but we can not possibly let that happen, resulting in a battle between fallen Angels and Demons in the Underworld '' Rias explains everything about fallen angels

Issei does not believe Rias's talk, he still does not believe in the current events that are in his nature.

'' I do not believe you guys '' Issei said firmly

Rias only smiles with Issei's distrust, she then asks her servants to show him.

'' If you do not believe then we will prove it '' Rias then pulled out her wings along with her servants.

Issei now shocked with the incident he suddenly felt something behind him, as he looked back he was shocked to see wings behind him

'' And you too are now a Devil '' said Rias

Issei then sat on the couch to calm himself from his shock.

'' Continue, why are the fallen angels after me? '' asked Issei

'' The fallen angels are after you because of the Sacred Gear that is in your body '' Rias pointed to Issei's body

'' Sacred Gear? ''

'Yes, the Sacred Gear is a miracle of God to a certain person, but there is a Sacred Gear so powerful that it can defeat God' 'Rias explained.

'' Beat God? ''

'' Correct ''

'' So how can I get my Sacred Gear out? '' Asked Issei intending to know his Sacred Gear.

'' At the moment you may not be able to get it out yet but when you practice maybe you can get your Sacred Gear out faster '' Rias then sits back in her chair

'' So now I'm a Devil '' Issei said shocked because he is now a devil

'' Right, so I say Hyoudou Issei welcome to my family '' said Rias welcoming.

**IN AN UNKNOWN CHURCH**

Now we are in a dark Church without any light, where no human insight.

But there are some people in the Church who are talking about something.

'' HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO HUMANS, Dohnaseek? asked a blue-haired woman

'' Silence Kalawarner! '' Dohnassek shouted angrily at the contempt

'' Why are you so angry, is it not true that you have been defeated by a human being? '' Kalawarner said with a smile

Dohnassek was furious to the behaviour of this woman, eager to stab the woman.

'' Stop both of you '' someone shouted

Dohnassek and Kalawarner then look to their right, a black-haired woman is pointing toward them.

'' Reynare, have you not also been defeated by a man '' after satisfied insulting Dohnassek, Kalawarner then insulted Reynare

'' Shut up! that man is not a human'' continued Reynare.

Kalawarner raised her eyebrows, not human?

'' The man can lengthen his arms'' said Reynare remembering Luffy

'' stretch his arms? is it his Sacred Gear? '' asked Kalawarner

'' I do not know but his blow is not a regular punch ''

'' But for now let's forget this incident, now we have to run our plan said Reynare

They both nodded and went away, now Reynare was alone thinking of something.

'' I hope the strange man does not interfere with our plans '' Reynare thought

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry if the update is old because there is a real-world problem so its a bit of an update, but now I can be free so I will continue this story

Caution: God who is in this story only God in the anime I hope you understand what I mean:)

And do not forget the Review yes and thank you already read

Regards Author


End file.
